Shattered Moon Part 9: Falling Sakura
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While Renji is away on his first field mission as a captain, Byakuya is assigned to guard the Spirit King's daughter. When the princess and Renji's son disappear, Byakuya faces a death sentence if they are not found. Bya/Ren Series #9
1. Mission to Inuzuri

**FALLING SAKURA**

**Chapter 1: Mission to Inuzuri**

"You planning to let me get up sometime soon?" I ask Byakuya, smiling, "my vice captains are going to be here in about an hour. I think it'll look odd if I'm still naked and tangled up with you when they arrive. Besides, aren't you going to be late to the office?"

"_I am never late," Byakuya huffs, running his fingers down the length of my hair, "I left word that I would report later than usual so I could offer you a proper farewell on your first field mission as a captain."_

"_What? You told them that?" I ask, grinning._

"_Of course not," he says, looking mildly annoyed at the suggestion, "I needn't explain myself, nor would I dishonor either of us by being so candid, Renji. I merely said that I would be attending to important matters here this morning."_

"_What kind of important matters?" I say, raising an eyebrow._

_The look in his eye is serene, but very seductive._

"_This kind," he says, bringing warm lips to my ear._

_He catches my earlobe and sucks gently, stroking it with his tongue. Damn, that feels good! It feels even better as he moves down beneath the earlobe, giving that area the same treatment. He moves lower sinking his fingers into my hair and tilting my head back to give him better access to my throat, then attacks it with sensuous lips, heavy strokes with his tongue and teasing nips. At the same time, he moves his hips slowly, rubbing against me until the friction feels so good I can't breathe._

"_Ahh…Byakuya…do we have…time for…ahh, shit that feels good."_

_He releases a soft puff of air on my throat. It cools the drying saliva and sends a shiver through me._

"_Hmm…" he says softly, sliding down beneath the blankets, "I think I can make you feel better than good."_

_Before I can think of an answer to that, something warm and wet is wrapped around my hardness…and moving._

"_Ah…hey, Byakuya! Ah…I…ah…have to, uh…ahh…ahh, Byakuya!"_

_I lift the blanket and see dark cobalt eyes, peering back with a playful gleam in them. His eyes on my face, he continues what he's doing, down between my thighs. _

"_B-Bya…ahha!" I gasp, "I've gotta…ah, hell, who cares!"_

_I throw back the blankets and pull his mouth away, busying it with mine, pushing him down onto his back, and nudging his thighs apart. I enter him a little too eagerly and he gasps softly. The pain is forgotten in an instant as he wraps his body tightly around mine. Running kisses and small bites down the side of his neck, I try to move slowly at first, but his nails dig into my skin and his hips buck upward into mine. His eyes are half-closed and misted over…and he's smiling. I look down at the beautiful expression on his face…at the raven black hair spread around his head, and his softly heaving chest. The sight of him takes away whatever control I have left. That smiling mouth opens slightly and he moans softly, driving his hips upward to meet each fast, deep thrust. _

"_Renji…" his voice is the barest of whispers, but it sends shivers through me._

_He runs his fingernails down my back…Thank Kami, he keeps those things manicured or I'd be shredded! Still, the sensation is amazing and it sends me into oblivion. I feel his dark eyes watching as I collapse on top of him, and breathe deeply to slow my racing heart. _

_I give myself a minute or so to recover, then I work my way down his chest, layering it with kisses. I crawl further down, sinking my tongue into his navel and sucking gently. He inhales sharply and his back arches. Moving down further, I start to pleasure him, stroking deeply with my tongue and teasing until he moans my name breathlessly and arches upward. I sink down again and he writhes beneath me, panting softly. I pull back again and he arches upward again, gasping._

"_Ahh…"_

_As I sink down on him a third time, his hips rise sharply and he moans loudly in release. I feel his fingers in my hair, stroking gently. He falls back, still panting lightly. I crawl back up to put my head on his shoulder, but he catches my face in his hands and gives me a warm, open-mouthed kiss._

_I break away, smiling._

"_Ahh, Byakuya…you did make me feel better than good!" I sigh into his shoulder._

"_And you did the same for me, Renji," he breathes into my hair._

"_How am I supposed to leave now?" I chuckle softly._

_He buries his face in my hair and sighs deeply._

"_And how am I supposed to let you go?"_

_Kami, I love him! I can't believe that after nearly ten years, I still feel like this when I look at him._

"_It's a short assignment. I guess they don't want to overwhelm me while I'm still so new to this."_

_He chuckles softly._

"_Renji, you actually entered captaincy more prepared than most," he says, bringing his face close to mine, "I'm sure all will be well."_

"_Yeah, me too. And when I come home, we'll celebrate…ten years, Byakuya."_

"_Ten years…" he whispers, kissing me lightly on the lips, "and they have been wonderful years, Renji. After losing Hisana, I didn't know I could be this happy again. She would be grateful to you, Renji. This is what she wanted for me."_

_There has always been a reverence in his voice when speaking of Hisana. Only now do I realize that it is there when he says my name too._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Captain Kuchiki, you have a visitor,"

Byakuya looked up from the koi pond and Takeshi and Chisaki jumped to their feet excitedly.

"Is it Yoruichi?" Takeshi asked.

"Is it Captain Ukitake?" Chisaki asked.

"I am certain that if you cease shouting questions and listen, you will find out," Byakuya stated calmly.

"It is your cousin Hotaru, sir," the housekeeper smiled.

"Thank you. You may show her to the garden."

"Is it true she's going to marry Rikichi?" Chisaki asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, they are going to be married," said Byakuya, smiling.

"Yuck! Gross!" said Takeshi disdainfully, "That means they'll have to kiss each other and make babies!"

"Well, I think it's nice," stated Chisaki primly, "Rikichi is cute!"

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"Chisaki, that…"

"What? Did I say something bad? He is cute, isn't he?" she asked.

"I…well…"

"Maybe I should field that one, Byakuya," said Hotaru, "I did warn you that as sweet as she was, she was going to grow up sooner or later."

"Takeshi, Chisaki, why don't you find Takeo and see if he wants to go swimming with you," Byakuya suggested.

The twins flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya alone with his cousin. He turned back to look at her. It was clear to him that Rikichi was having quite an effect on her. For one thing, her smile was completely different, gentle and genuine. She carried herself in a way that was still confident, but more easy and relaxed…and she met Byakuya's gaze with a friendly smile…not so much that coy, seductive way she used to back when she was attracted to him. She was also dressing a bit differently, shifting from the stiff, heavily decorated trappings she used to wear to more simple, elegant and comfortable outfits. Although there were those on council who questioned the relationship, Byakuya thought they were a good match for each other. Rikichi was definitely a calming influence in her life…and Byakuya had never seen Rikichi so happy. Yes, it was a good match.

"You were saying?" Byakuya queried.

"I was saying that Chisaki is acting perfectly normal for her age, Cousin."

"Hotaru, the girl is eight years old…"

"And old enough to notice when a boy is handsome. She doesn't mean it in the grown up way, Byakuya," she assured him, "She just means that he is pleasing to look at and she likes him…again, in a child's way. It's a cute little girl's crush."

"I see," he replied enigmatically, "Thank you for the explanation. Now, what brings you?"

"I came to ask you something," she said in a more serious tone, "Well, two things, actually."

"And those are?"

"Well…first. You know that my father died some time ago and I have no brothers. What I wanted to ask, cousin…was…if you would be willing to give me away at my wedding."

"You want _me_ to do this?" Byakuya asked softly, his expression curious, "Why me, Hotaru?"

"Well…actually, if you think about it, it's a very sensible choice…No father, no brothers, but there's another reason, Byakuya. It has to do with the family."

"Ah, yes," he sighed, "I understand they've been at you about marrying a peasant."

"Yeah, I guess it's a little bit hypocritical after the way I judged you…about Hisana and Renji. You probably think I deserve it."

"No, Hotaru, I don't think anyone deserves poor treatment over following her heart. As a matter of fact, I find it commendable…but, you must remember who you are talking to. I never troubled myself to care what they thought. When it came to love, I had no choice but to follow my heart. It isn't always the easiest path, but it is the one I will always choose."

"You know, Cousin, that's another reason I want you to give me away. I never would have been open to this if not for what I learned from you about love."

"Some would call that poisoning your mind, Hotaru," Byakuya said, his expression serious.

"And I would call them fools, Cousin," she replied, smiling and giving him an unexpected hug.

Byakuya couldn't help but feel warmed by the gesture.

"If that was 'poisoning my mind' then I'm going to take that poison happily. Rikichi is wonderful. It's funny…he's such a strong shinigami…but he's so good-hearted, Byakuya. He doesn't throw his power around. And he is sweet and affectionate. But you see him nearly every day…you know what he's like."

"Yes, my vice captain is of good character. You are well-matched."

"Thank you, Cousin. You know, I'd always tried to convince myself that I could live without being in love, that I could accept the marriage of convenience that certainly lay in my future. But because of you I found a better fate. I will always be grateful for that, Byakuya."

"Is there some reason you feel the need to flatter me so? I'd hate to think you were attempting to gain something from me using womanly wiles. It would hardly be appropriate, Hotaru."

She laughed gaily.

"Cousin, I really meant that!" she exclaimed.

"But…"

"Well…there is something that has come up and I need your help," she admitted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…I…in the midst of all the arrangements, it seems that…I made an assumption that we would be married at my mother's home."

"I see…and you have run into…resistance?" he asked, looking down at the koi pond, then back at her.

"Yes…you have to remember that my mother and sister are not like me. They entered marriages of convenience. My choice to accept Rikichi's hand does not sit well with them. As a matter of fact, it doesn't really sit well with anyone, Cousin."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Hotaru's face was calm, but he felt the touch of disturbed reiatsu that told him she was holding back heavy emotion.

"You see, Byakuya, unlike you, I am not a clan leader. Unlike you, they have no reason to hold back either in judgment or in retaliation. The relatives had no choice but to accept you. I don't wield the power you do. And they will pull no punches with me. The reaction to my wedding announcement was swift and harsh…They disowned me, Byakuya. My own mother and sister have declared me dead to them."

"Hotaru…" he said softly.

"My sister has assumed my seat on council. I am left with no power, no family, not even the Kuchiki name. What you are looking at is everything I have left in this world. They wouldn't allow me to take anything with me but my zanpakuto and the clothes on my back."

"I won't let them do that," Byakuya said quietly, fighting the seething anger that threatened to surface, "They have no right, Hotaru…"

"It's all right, Cousin. Remember that it wasn't so long ago that I was on the council that took action against you. I was part of the group that delayed your ascent to clan leadership…and council did attempt to punish you by timing your ascent to occur only a day after Hisana's burial. I took cold, callous actions against you…and this is probably just what I deserve for that."

Byakuya reached out and gently embraced his cousin. She stiffened for a moment, holding back emotion the way she had been trained to…but when he placed a hand on her head and brought it to rest on his shoulder, he felt her shoulders tremble softly.

"You are wrong about that, Hotaru. You don't deserve this. No one does. And I will do right by you, especially since I was the one who encouraged you to follow your heart. You will stay with me, here in the Kuchiki home. You will marry Rikichi here. If you wish, the two of you may have the northeast wing after you are married. As to your name, there is a way I can restore it…I can adopt you into this segment of the family…that is, if you think you wouldn't mind referring to me as your brother. I think such close relation to the clan leader would shield you from further torment."

She didn't answer. Her body shook softly in his embrace and he lowered his head to gently rest against hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Abarai, the recon teams have returned."

"Okay, Momo, what did your group find to the north?" Renji asked.

"Sir, we found nothing that indicates that the hollow have broken through, but there are signs that they are massing in that area. It suggests that the information we received is correct. They are planning to attack the merchant train coming in for the annual faire."

"Thanks Momo," Renji said, turning to Kira.

"What did you find to the south?" he asked.

"Same as Momo," Kira reported, "No sign they are here, but a place where they are gathering."

Renji thought carefully. He smiled to himself, because he could almost hear what Byakuya would say if hearing this same report. His voice whispered in Renji's mind.

Send out strong reiatsu trackers and find the ambush. It may be something akin to our negative reiatsu cage…but very good reiatsu trackers can sense one if they know what to look for. The hollow may be brash, but they are not stupid…not the more powerful ones, anyway.

"I learned so much from you," Renji whispered to himself, "Thanks, Byakuya."

He turned back to Momo.

"Momo, Kira, I want the two of you to come with me. We're going to sweep this area. We're looking for something that feels like a negative reiatsu cage…weak and innocuous…something that seems so low in power as to be insignificant. That should be where the hollow will attempt an ambush."

"Hai, Captain!" the two said, following as he led the way.

As Renji searched the rocky trail area, he couldn't help but remember the time he'd spent there with Byakuya. They had trained on this very ground and slept every night in the small cave to the north by the river. It was strange that the hollow would choose this place for ambush, but they were notorious for attacking the merchant train. Almost every spring, there was an issue with that. It was, in fact, a merchant caravan that Byakuya's captain fell defending all of those years ago…and it had happened here. Still…the use of a negative reiatsu cage…The cage required someone of great power…and why would someone of such power be here? Merchants? It didn't seem like enough of a reason to Renji. It bothered him…and after years of working alongside Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji knew very well that he should trust his instincts.

"Okay, if there is something else they're coming for, what could it be?" he asked himself.

"Captain!" Kira's voice broke into his thoughts, "Captain, we found it!"

"Should we try to destroy it?" Momo asked.

"No…not yet," Renji said softly, "We don't know how big it is or how many enemies we might face. We also don't know why they are here."

"Aren't they just going to attack the merchant train again?" asked Kira.

"Yeah…but there's more to it than that…I feel it. I think they're going to use this to cover something up."

"Sir?" queried Momo.

"Think about it. A negative reiatsu cage would have to be put in place by someone with extremely strong powers. What would someone like that be doing robbing and murdering simple merchants?"

"You're right, Captain," Kira said, his eyes widening, "there must be more, but what?"

"That's the big question," Renji said, looking in the direction in which the cage was concealed, "and there's only one way we'll learn that."

He thought for a moment.

"Momo," he said softly, "report to the head captain. Tell him what we've found…and what I suspect…and while you're there, call in more of our division. I have a feeling we'll need more fighters before we're done here!"

"Yes, sir!" Momo cried, flash stepping away.


	2. Royal Summons

**Chapter 2: Royal Summons**

"_Dad! You promised to go swimming with us. You promised!" Takeshi roars._

"_Yes, Takeshi, I realize that you are upset about me having to break that promise. I did not realize at the time that an urgent captain's meeting would be called. Renji and I have always made it clear that when we are called to these meetings, we must go."_

"_But…I want you to come with us!" he rages on._

"_Be quiet, Takeshi!" Chisaki snaps, "He's a captain. He has to do his job."_

"_You be quiet! And mind your own business!" he snaps back, "You're just on his side 'cause he's always nicer to you!"_

"_Takeshi, that is nonsense," I say quietly, "I am not nicer to her than I am to you."_

_He looks like he wants to argue the point, but he sees the stern look and backs down._

"_You just get in more trouble!" Chisaki laughs._

"_Chisaki, don't…" I begin._

"_Shut up!" he roars, running at her and shifting to wolf form._

_Chisaki shifts to hawk form and rises into the air, barely avoiding the red wolf's snapping jaws. She screeches and slashes at him with her talons._

"_Enough!" I say sternly._

_The children freeze. They shift back to soul reaper form and stand looking wide-eyed back at me._

"_The two of you will train with Rukia and Takeo today. That should cure you of your aggressiveness. Now, I do apologize for being called away like this. It is part of being a captain. As soon as I am able, I will go swimming with you. In the mean time, I would like for the two of you to try not to torment each other. And do not use your animal forms to harass each other, either. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir," Chisaki says softly, lowering her eyes._

_Takeshi stares at me defiantly. His brown eyes flare with barely restrained anger._

"_Takeshi…"_

_My spiritual pressure rises slightly in warning. He glares at me and tightens his hands into fists. Finally, he can hold back no longer._

"_I hate you!" he yells and flash steps away._

_I would give chase, but taking time to discipline him now would make me late to the captain's meeting…and no one keeps the head captain waiting…_

"_You should catch him and spank him," Chisaki suggests, turning and running to find Rukia._

"_What a barbaric suggestion…" I whisper._

_I loose a sigh of frustration. I feel eyes behind me. I turn and find Hotaru watching, and wearing an amused expression._

"_You're not going to take that seriously, right?" she asks, smiling._

"_Of course not. Takeshi is high strung…but he doesn't hate me."_

"_No…if he did, he wouldn't be so angry about you having to go."_

"_Exactly…Now, have you settled in?" I ask, changing the subject._

"_Yes, arigato, the room is lovely, Byakuya…though you didn't need to provide a closet full of clothes. Speaking of which, how did you know what size? And how did you know what would suit me?" she asks curiously._

"_I am observant," I tell her, "Hotaru, I must leave for the captain's meeting, but I have left orders that my staff is to assist you with whatever you need…be it for making yourself comfortable here or for your wedding arrangements. Simply tell them what you need. I shall see to your official adoption into the family as soon as I return. Then there is something you can do for me."_

"_And that is?" she asks._

"_Well, as you know, although I am clan leader, there is no voting council member for my segment of the family. Rukia cannot serve as she is not blood related and there was no other relative of proper age to fill the post before."_

"_You want…me…to be your representative?" she says, wide-eyed, "You would do that? That's likely to cause a stir, Byakuya."_

"_Yes…isn't it?" I reply, smiling, "In any case, the post needs to be filled. It is yours if you wish once the formal paperwork has been approved on your adoption."_

_She gives me a coy smile._

"_You do like to cause trouble, don't you, Cousin?" she says, giving me an affectionate hug._

"_I don't know what you mean," I tell her, returning the gesture._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_It feels strange being here without Byakuya. The cave and the river area are pretty much as they were when we came here together years ago. It just seems natural that since we have to spend time camped around here during our mission, this is a good place to stay. I settle down where we slept in the cave and I can almost feel his warmth there next to me. It gives me a comforting feeling as I drift off and not surprisingly, he is there in my dreams._

_"Say it again…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You said my name…Say it again…"_

_"B-Byakuya…"_

_I feel the warmth of his lips on mine…I see the emotion coming to life in those deep cobalt eyes. It's strange. I'd expected time to take away some of that emotion, to inevitably cool the heat of those early days, but the changes between us over time are wholly different. Back then, there was the heat and passion of experiencing something new, something exciting, something that was a bit dangerous for both of us. All time changed was the drive behind our passion. Because what we have now is not new…It has a beautiful familiarity to it. The initial awkwardness and tension of falling in love has given way to deep warmth and affection. I think, too, that the fact that we had to struggle with the Kuchiki elders, with dangers posed by the spirit wolves, by hollow, and most recently by Sosuke Aizen, have left us with an understanding that we are never guaranteed more than this moment. Byakuya and I know how to make the most of each moment. We are mindful of the past, hopeful for the future, but living in the here and now…together…_

_I jump awake when the cry goes up, signaling the approach of hollow. I spring to my feet and am out the cave opening in a moment. Kira is already leading a group of fighters to meet the hollow and Momo flash steps to my side to give her report._

"_They broke out from the points to the north and south where we found them massing. The hollow breaking through now are fairly typical to those we usually see attack the merchant train. This is most likely their way of letting us know they're here and telling us they don't care."_

"_Yeah, they're telling us that," I agree, "but what's more important is what they're not telling us. They must not know we've sensed the negative reiatsu cage. They're working pretty hard to make this seem like normal hollow trouble, even to attacking us now. Well, let's go, Momo! Time to let those hollow know who's boss."_

_Momo moves off to the north to join the fighters there, while I flash step to the south to check on Kira's group. I see right away that Momo is right. The hollow here are not terribly high level…just what we see every year. The most dangerous thing about this battle is the weight of numbers…another fact that nags at me. They are throwing away a lot of low level brethren. I do sense a stronger hollow in the group Kira faces…as well as one in the direction Momo went. But these are not powerful enough to challenge my seated officers. Kira senses the stronger hollow and moves forward to engage it, raising Wabiske and releasing it with a resounding battle cry. His group has gotten the hollow under control without me even having to draw Zabimaru. He hisses softly against my hip. I'm not thinking he enjoys the fact that I've become a captain. He doesn't see as much action, because as captain, I have to step back and tend to strategy, only entering the fighting to direct its course._

_I flash step back to the north just in time to see Momo move to engage the strong hollow I sensed. Fighters fan out around her, keeping the lower level hollow at bay so she can fight. It's not even that big a challenge. Shit, what are these guys up to? I move next in the direction of the reiatsu cage and check with the group guarding the area. All is quiet there. I didn't think they would give themselves away yet. They're waiting for something. Damn! What are they waiting for?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," the head captain says solemnly, "I have called you here at the request of the royal family. It seems that the Princess Mari has decided to attend the spring festival here in the Sereitei. This, as you can imagine, will require heightened security and extreme vigilance."_

"_Nice of them to give us advanced notice…" mutters Shunsui just loudly enough for me to hear._

"_Normally, we would have had several weeks notice to prepare, but Princess Mari is well-known for being a bit precocious and did not announce her intentions until this morning. That gives us very little time. In fact, we have no time. The Princess will arrive tomorrow."_

_That brings a chorus of complaints. I sigh and stand quietly. There is no point in complaining. The royal family does as it sees fit…much like some nobles…_

"_Silence…Arguing will only waste time," the head captain growls, "Captains Hitsugaya and Komamura will provide security here in the Sereitei. Squad Six will guard the route from the dimension door to the Sereitei. Squads Eleven and Twelve will be held in reserve, but are on call in case of trouble. Squad Four is on high alert. My squad will guard the celebration hall and the stealth force will dress in civilian clothing and blend in with the crowd. All squads are charged with maintaining a high level of vigilance._

"_Is trouble expected?" asks Zaraki in a voice that says he expects it._

_The head captain pauses just enough to set off a feeling of warning inside my head. My eyes move slightly to see if this is reflected anywhere else. The others seem not to have noticed. But I know…and the fact that the head captain's eye comes to rest on me for a moment, and that his expression betrays concern that is there one moment and gone the next, warn me to expect trouble…and to expect that somehow I am going to be tossed into the midst of it. I rather wish I'd stayed home and gone swimming with the children…I hope whatever happens next won't give Takeshi reason to be even more angry with me than he already is._

"_Captain Kuchiki, I will need you to remain here. The rest of you may go to prepare for the arrival of the princess."_

_The others file out. I turn to the head captain and wait. He pauses before speaking and again I get the feeling there is something wrong._

"_Byakuya," he says finally._

_I don't miss the shift to my first name._

"_There is a situation you must be informed about, but it must not be shared with any outside of the two of us."_

_I nod silently._

"_As you know, the royal family contacted me about the princess coming to visit the Sereitei…but what I could not reveal is that the reason for her visit, as well as the delay of notification is due to a situation with the Royal Guard. As you know, the Royal Guard is made up mostly of former captains, those chosen few promoted to serve the highest purpose…to guard the royal family. But there is a traitor among them."_

_I catch my breath softly. It is unthinkable. I've never heard of such a thing. The ones chosen to defend the royal family are soul reapers of high standing, mostly of the noble houses…and all with years of experience and a high level of dedication to the royal family. For one of them to betray that trust…_

"_Impossible," I whisper._

"_I assure you, there is a traitor within the ranks of the Royal Guard. It could be any of their officers. As such, there is great concern about the safety of the family. The Captain of the Royal Guard has ordered that you are to join the Royal Guard in protection of the princess. The king, himself, as well as the queen and crown prince are confident that they can protect themselves, but Princess Mari is thought to be the target of whatever is planned."_

"_He asked for me?" I repeat, not certain I can believe this. _

_I've never heard of him directly ordering anything of this nature._

"_You were chosen because among the four great noble houses, yours is strongest, and you are the strongest among them. They need someone who can function at the level of a royal guardsman and someone whose loyalty to the royal family is beyond question. This is why I must send you. But Byakuya, I must warn you that I have grave reservations about this. You have an enemy who will most certainly seek your death, someone whose power may exceed your own. Your task is to go to the spirit kingdom and bring the princess here, then house her in the only truly safe environs we could think of…your family archive."_

_My eyes widen._

"_But…Head Captain…no one can enter the archive, but me. It repels all others."_

_I fall silent as he brings forth a golden medallion with my family's crest on it. I didn't know it still existed. That they could be so desperate is…_

"_This will allow her to surround her soul in a shield of your reiatsu. Once you activate it, the vault will not repel her. you must give this to the princess when you have arrived in the Sereitei. Until then, you will wear it."_

_I take the medallion from him and slip it over my head, letting it fall onto my chest. The metal chills me almost as much as the head captain's next words._

"_Byakuya…I am deeply concerned for your welfare. I opposed the order to send you, but the Captain of the Royal Guard insisted you must be sent. I then insisted that you be allowed to select one other to accompany you. I suggest your third seat, as your vice captain and squad will be guarding your path into the Sereitei."_

"_Takeo?" I say softly._

"_Yes," the head captain replies, "Does he have your confidence?"_

_I nod._

"_He defeated Raiden, a leader in Sosuke Aizen's secret coalition. He has my confidence."_

"_I would feel better if he had a Ban Kai, but if you feel he will be of assistance…"_

"_Could we not send for Captain Abarai?" I ask quietly, "He, of course, has my confidence…and he has Ban Kai."_

_He shakes his head._

"_Captain Abarai is still in Inuzuri on assignment. I understand your desire to have him with you at such a time, however, he has been promoted and you must rely on your squad to see to your safety now."_

"_Of course, Head Captain."_

"_This," he says, withdrawing a silver band, "is your pass into the spirit kingdom. It will fuse to your wrist for the duration of your assignment and allow you to pass through the dimension door"_

_He steps forward and slips the band onto my extended wrist. We both watch as the cold silver fuses with my flesh. His hand holds mine for a moment and he gazes into my eyes._

"_Byakuya…I don't usually say this to you, but…be cautious. Be safe. Now, you must go."_

"_Now?" I ask softly._

"_I will send word to your house that you are on special assignment. Do you have any wishes as far as your children for the duration of your assignment?" he asks._

"_My wish is to at least tell them I am leaving. I have never left them without saying good-bye."_

_He is already shaking his head._

"_For the safety of everyone involved, now that you have been given your mission, you must go without delay. I assure you this is necessary. Now, your children?"_

"_Send for Yoruichi," I request softly, "If the princess is to come to the Kuchiki home, I would not have them be endangered. They shall go to the living world."_

_He nods._

"_I shall send for her immediately. Go now, Byakuya. But do not forget my warnings. I feel extreme danger in this."_

_I nod silently and then flash step away._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Takeshi!" called Chisaki, "Takeshi?"

She ran up the forest trail, peering into the trees and reaching out with her senses to pick up a reiatsu trail. She found one leading to the waterfall. She flash stepped along and spotted him standing at the edge of the cliff, his zanpakuto in hand. She slowed and studied him carefully.

"Takeshi…Yoruichi is here. We're supposed to go to the living world," she said, watching as he slid his sword into its sheath.

"But…I don't want to go. I want to wait here for Dad to come…to say good-bye," he said softly, "He never leaves without saying good-bye…"

"Takeshi, you heard what the messenger told Aunt Rukia. He had to leave right then and couldn't come back before…"

"I don't care!" he shouted, "He ALWAYS comes to say good-bye. He will come."

He blinked softly, staring out at the first of the evening stars and he thought that, in the corner of his eye, he could almost see Byakuya kneeling beneath the trees, looking up at the moon. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yoruichi. She smiled down at him.

"Come now, Takeshi," she said softly, "It is time to go."

"But…" he whispered, still looking up at the sky, "I didn't get to tell him I was sorry. I said I hated him…and I…wanted to say I was sorry. He always says that we shouldn't leave things poorly when we leave our loved ones."

Yoruichi placed a warm arm around his shoulders.

"Takeshi, Byakuya knows how much you love him…and he knows you didn't mean it."

"Then why didn't he come to find me when I ran away?" the boy asked.

"The head captain ordered Byakuya to the meeting. He had no choice but to obey the head captain's order. He would have found you when he returned, but he was sent away on an emergency."

"I don't hate him…" the boy said softly, "I hate the head captain…"

He calmly turned and took Yoruichi's hand and let himself be led away.


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

"_You arrived quickly," I note as Takeo flash steps into view._

_It strikes me just how much about this boy reminds me of Renji. His hair is more red-brown than red, but it has the same wildness to it. His eyes are brown and have the same fierceness, and he has a similar smile. Now, if he just had Ban Kai, I could relax a bit._

"_The head captain said it was urgent."_

"_And so it is. Did he say anything else?" I ask, turning toward the dimension door._

"_Not really. He left it to you to brief me. He just said we're escorting the princess to the Sereitei."_

"_Yes," I tell him, "We are…but you need to be watchful. If you sense any disturbed reiatsu, or have any sudden intense impressions, you must relay them to me immediately. I have reason to suspect there might be trouble."_

"_What kind of trouble?" he asks, wearing an expression I know I've seen on Renji's face._

"_Just…trouble. As I said, be watchful."_

"_Hey, I'm here to watch your back," he says, smiling._

_Kami, I wish right now that this was actually Renji! Not that Takeo isn't capable. He has a powerful Shikai and he is near manifestation. He will, most likely reach Ban Kai in the not too distant future. But here…now…I can't help but wish it was Renji at my back. I feel such uneasiness!_

_We step forward and the silver bands on our wrists glow, illuminating the door into the next dimension. When we step through, it feels cold, as though an arctic breeze is blowing. There is an unsettling dizzy sensation and everything spins for a moment, then we step out onto a dirt pathway. In the distance, we can already see the spirit king's fortress. It looks like a castle out of the tales I tell my children. It is made of gray stone with a central court area and four large towers at the corners. There is even a drawbridge over a moat. I have to smile at that. _

_Takeo and I take a few steps forward and then a security detail flash steps in around us. These are Royal Guardsmen in full regalia, proud and aloof. A tall officer with ebony eyes, pale skin and extremely strong reiatsu steps forward, looking sternly at us. We hold still and let them make the first move._

"_You must be Byakuya Kuchiki," he says, his tone matter-of-fact and relatively emotionless._

"_I am Captain Kuchiki," I reply, meeting his eyes squarely, "and this is my third seat, Takeo Abarai."_

" _I am Royal Guard Captain Tamotsu Mori. These are my vice captains, Jun and Ken Kimura. Come, Captain Kuchiki," he says, turning, "We have rooms prepared for you. The hour is late and we will be leaving early tomorrow. It is best if you retire quickly so that you will be properly rested. I will brief you while Third Seat Abarai settles in."_

_They lead us to the fortress and we pass over the drawbridge between the solemn guards. Their eyes move to stare as we pass, but they hold their bodies still. We pass through a courtyard filled with fragrant flowers, birdsong and peaceful reiatsu, before ascending the steps and entering the royal home._

_The floors of the interior are polished marble, blacks, grays, and whites, swirling together. The grand stairway in the middle of the room is hardwood with a red carpet runner from top to bottom. Everything is inlaid with bits of gold and silver…some places with chips of ivory. We are led to the left of the staircase and down a hallway to two rooms that sit side-by-side. The doors are unlocked and we step inside. There is an open door between the two rooms. They are both dressed in tasteful earthen tones and the furnishings are made from lovely dark cherry wood. The beds are soft and comfortable and there are beautiful views of the gardens outside. Takeo is led into the next room and the door is closed. The Royal Guard Captain remains with me._

"_Captain," he says, sitting in a chair near me and gesturing for me to join him._

_I sit facing him, waiting silently._

"_You may be curious as to why I sent for you. I had good reason for doing so. I gave your head captain leave to explain, so you know there is a traitor amongst us. I have sought to keep your coming as quiet as possible…involving as few as I dared. However, I am concerned for your safety tonight. Guards have been posted for your safety and I expect that you and your third seat shall remain in your quarters until morning. All you need has been furnished. You will remove your uniform and all adornments and clothe yourselves in the livery of the Royal Guard. You will blend in that way. If there is anything you require, simply inform the guard outside your door."_

"_Captain Mori," I say quietly, "would you explain to me why I was chosen for this?"_

_He studies me for a moment, considering._

"_You wield great power and you are noble. I felt you were strong enough and would be intelligent enough to keep the princess safe. That is my only concern. To this end, we will be employing a simple ruse to get you and the princess away quietly. We will head out with a delegation and a decoy while you, your subordinate, and the princess leave quietly. You will be her only escort."_

"_Are you certain that is wise?" I ask softly, "What if the traitor knows about your plan?"_

_He frowns._

"_I am certain things will go as they should. I will caution you however. You must be certain to keep the princess safe. To fail in your duty would bring on a penalty of death…Captain."_

"_I understand," I reply, gazing out at the night sky._

"_Rest, now," he says, rising and moving to the door, "I will send for you in the morning."_

_A chill of dark memory goes through me as he walks out the door and it locks behind him. For a moment, I am back in Sosuke Aizen's fortress, locked into the white room. I swallow hard and force the memory away. I tap on the door into Takeo's room and he opens his side and steps back into my room._

"_They don't say a lot, do they?" he observes._

"_We are hardly here for conversation, Takeo," I remind him, "We must sleep by turns."_

"_You don't trust them…"_

_So much like Renji…_

"_No," I tell him, "I don't trust anyone here. Our lives depend on us not trusting them."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Just…go rest. I will take the first watch."_

_It turns out that he even snores like Renji._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Takeshi…"

Takeshi shifted softly in his sleep.

Takeshi…"

He rolled over and lifted his head. It was dark all around, but he could see the shapes of the desk and dresser, and soft light from the moon coming in the window.

"Takeshi…can you hear me?"

The voice had a familiar feel to it. He remembered the sound of it from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where.

"Takeshi?"

Chisaki's voice startled him and he sat up glaring…then he looked at her again. Chisaki looked…scared.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, still looking up at her.

"I heard something call me…" she whispered.

"Me too," Takeshi said softly.

"It was a familiar voice."

"Mine too!" said Takeshi.

All at once, they realized what it must be. Smiling widely, Takeshi grabbed his zanpakuto, then waited for Chisaki to retrieve hers. They slipped silently down the hallway and into the underground training area beneath Kisuke's shop. The fact that it was late at night made no difference to them because the training ground always looked as though it was daytime. They walked out into an open area. Chisaki sat down with her zanpakuto rested on her lap.

"You go first," she said, smiling up at him.

Takeshi moved away and stood facing her. He drew his zanpakuto and held it in guard stance. He took a deep breath, then exhaled and closed his eyes. Chiskai covered her mouth, stifling a gasp as boy and zanpakuto began to resonate with pulsing light.

Takeshi relaxed and focused on the feel of the blade in his hand. Slowly, the training room fell away and he found himself somewhere else…on a mountaintop under a full moon. He heard the padding of canine feet approaching and then a solemn howling. A golden wolf appeared before him. Takeshi smiled. The wolf growled a soft greeting and Takeshi heard its voice in his mind.

"So you have finally come. I have been calling you for a long time, Takeshi. I am glad you finally heard my voice."

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked softly, "What is your name?"

The spirit came close and sat down in front of him.

"I am Urufubuke…the wolf warrior…"

"Urufubuke…"whispered Takeshi, "my zanpakuto!"

The golden head inclined, then it rose sharply and howled.

"To release my power, say the word, Setsuzoku."

Takeshi raised the zanpakuto.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!"

The room flashed with golden light and Takeshi found himself forced into wolf form. He was a red wolf now in a pack of red wolves that rose up to attack together. They flashed across the training ground and struck the practice target, tearing it to shreds. Across the room, Chisaki squealed with delight.

"Wow! You got a wolf pack Shikai! My turn! My turn!"

She raced out to the center of the training area, drawing her zanpakuto and holding it out in front of her with both hands. She focused on the blade and closed her eyes. A soft voice sounded in her mind and Chisaki found herself standing beside Takeshi on the mountaintop in his inner world. She stared in surprise.

"But…this is my inner world…" he said softly.

"You share an inner world," said Urufubuke, "because you are twins. You have individual powers, but because you share this inner world, you have special abilities. Be patient…we shall explain."

The air was filled with the powerful, beautiful cry of a bird of prey and a black hawk flew towards them, circling and coming down to land on the back of the golden wolf. The bird nuzzled the wolf affectionately, then turned its head to look at Chisaki.

"Chisaki, listen carefully…" she said, bowing her head, "My name is Kurotaka."

"Kurotaka," Chisaki whispered.

"To release my power, give the command, Mure."

Chisaki gripped her zanpakuto tightly.

"Mure, Kurotaka!"

Instantly, the sky was filled with a huge flock of black hawks, winging down as one to attack the target that lay ahead of Chisaki. They struck it with incredible force and it exploded into dust. The twins stared in amazement.

"As Urufubuke said, you also have a special ability. If you cross your zanpakuto, you can summon a winged wolf called Urufuhane by calling his name. Try it."

Takeshi moved so that he was face to face with his sister. They crossed their swords and gave the command together.

"Urufuhane!"

The sky around them swelled with clouds and out of the clouds flew a black wolf with even blacker wings. It soared down and came to light in front of them. The twins stared.

"He can carry you places and he is a strong defender that you can use when you are together," explained Kurotaka, "and Urufuhane has another special ability. He is a dimension traveler. You can use him to travel through different dimensions so that you can cover long distances at high speeds. It takes a great deal of power, so you can't use it too often without draining a lot of power. Save this power for emergencies."

"Can we try this now?" asked Takeshi excitedly.

"Well," said Kurotaka, "You have already summoned him, but if you used him to get somewhere, you would have to rest for a time before you could use him again to return. So if you try this, you should go somewhere close by."

But Takeshi was already dragging Chisaki onto the winged wolf's back.

"Takeshi, we'll get in trouble!" warned Chisaki.

He wasn't listening. He leaned forward and whispered into Urufuhane's feathery ear. The black ear tilted back in surprise and the winged wolf growled warningly. Then he was rising into the air and twins and wolf disappeared from the training room in a flash of golden light.

Chisaki squealed and tightened her hands on Takeshi. They clung to the back of the winged wolf as the powerful beast shot through the sky. And as they went, the twins were stunned as the sky around them shimmered and danced, wavering as if they were not awake but in the grip of a wonderful dream. They passed breathlessly through wispy clouds that left light frost on Urufuhane's feathers and caused their breath to freeze in the air. After several minutes of flight, the winged wolf turned and dropped toward the ground, his speed increasing until everything seemed to disappear into a blur. Light flashed around them and they felt themselves falling. They dropped onto a wooden floor with a thump and mist swirled around them. They gasped at the sharpness of the landing and heard a muffled hiss of surprise somewhere in the room they landed in. The mist cleared and the light faded. The twins looked up and gasped again in shock. Not five feet away stood Byakuya Kuchiki in a guard stance with Senbonzakura held ready. His eyes widened in recognition and he sheathed his sword as the doors to the room were thrown open and guards burst into the room. The twins flash stepped so that they were behind their stunned father, clinging to him as the guards advanced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Mori demanded, "Who are these…these…"

"Children," supplied Byakuya calmly, "These are my children, Takeshi and Chisaki Kuchiki."

"Your…children?" Mori repeated, stepping forward and glaring down at them, "Very well, Captain Kuchiki, they are your children. Would you care to tell me how these two children managed to breach the tightest security in the known worlds to arrive here?"

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"Obviously," he said softly, "they must have stowed away in our personal effects that arrived after we did. That would explain how they crossed into this dimension undetected."

"But we check all that comes in for reiatsu and we search…There is no way…"

"My twins are very good at shutting down their reiatsu," Byakuya said, calmly eyeing them, "they can fool the best of us at home when we play Hide-and –go-Seek. And perhaps the contents of our effects were not searched with a careful enough eye. As you see, they are small and have been trained to blend in."

"I see," said Captain Mori, still looking less than convinced, "Even so, what was that noise we just heard and the mist?"

"Oh that," said Byakuya off-handedly, "They took me by surprise and I used a protective kido spell. I had to nullify it rather suddenly to keep it from doing any harm."

The Royal Guard Captain's eyes narrowed.

"Well…all of that aside, these children have broken several laws, not to mention having breached security here. I am afraid we must detain and question them, Captain Kuchiki."

"If you plan to detain and question my underage children," he said, still calm and unruffled, "then you shall do so here and in my presence. I will not consent for them to leave my sight while we are here. In any case, as we are in a locked and guarded room, one might argue that they are already in your custody. In any case, Captain Mori, I assure you that my children mean no harm by being here. I was not given the chance to give them a decent farewell and so apparently, as children will sometimes do, they took it upon themselves to remedy that in their own imaginative and clever way. It was inappropriate and I will see they are punished when we return home, but I ask that you leave them in my custody and allow me to see to them until our return to the Sereitei."

"Yes…well…I suppose if you will vouch for them. But tomorrow when we leave, they will return with the main delegation. They are not cleared to be in the presence of Princess Mari."

Byakuya looked less than pleased at this, but nodded. The Royal Guard Captain glared at them.

"These children are to remain with you tonight, Captain Kuchiki," he said sternly, "and you are to see to it that they cause no more disturbances…or you all can spend the night in the tower prison!"

He turned on his heel and swept out the door with the other guards following close behind. The door clicked shut and locked behind them. Takeshi and Chisaki backed away from Byakuya, pale-faced and wide-eyed. He eyed them sternly as Takeo slipped into the room to join them.

"Takeo, we have unexpected guests," he said, his voice betraying no emotion, "Come close."

He drew his zanpakuto. The children gasped.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Takeo and the twins stared in rapt silence as they were surrounded by a smaller version of their father's Senkei to suit the room they were in.

"We have privacy now," he said in a voice so calm it chilled the others, "It is time for explanations. No zanpakuto release, no bankai, no kido has ever breached the dimension door. You need to tell me how you got here. I know you didn't stow away in our personal effects. How did you do this?"

He was met with silence. The spiritual pressure rose around him and his dark eyes went a shade darker.

"I asked the two of you a question," he said, still calm, but with an edge to his voice, "Realize that you broke quite a few laws in coming here that could have resulted in all of us being placed in the palace prison. You could even have caused them to attack us. I cannot comprehend why or how you would do this, but I expect an explanation."

Chisaki remained wide-eyed and speechless, but Takeshi finally looked up into the seething cobalt eyes. His legs shook underneath him, but he stayed on his feet and forced himself not to look away.

"It was my fault," he said quietly, "We learned the name of our zanpakutos and we learned how to release them. We also learned that if we crossed our swords, the two of us could release a winged wolf called Urufuhane. He travels through dimensions to get places very fast…so I asked him if he could cross into this dimension and stop here. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he tried…and it worked…and we found ourselves here."

Byakuya Kuchiki encountered a rare moment of speechlessness.

"This is…a special ability?" he managed finally.

"Well…" said Takeshi, still trembling softly, "I don't think it was supposed to be used to go to another dimension. They said it was to get from one place to another at high speeds."

"And you…somehow thought to use it to come here…Takeshi…Why? You have placed yourselves in great danger by being here…Why would you do that?" he asked, gazing into the boy's eyes.

"It was because…I just wanted…" Takeshi stammered, "I don't hate you. I was just mad at you. I had to tell you that…because I was afraid…I was afraid that if I didn't, you might not come back."

There was a long silence and the spiritual pressure eased. Byakuya's eyes took on a softer, somewhat misted look. He dropped to his knees and pulled Takeshi into his arms. His face came gently to rest on the top of his son's head and he felt small arms wrap around him.

"Takeshi," he said very quietly, "I know why you said what you did and I know you didn't mean it…and you should know…I will never leave you."

"But you did leave," whispered Takeshi, "and I was thinking about the last time you left…when Sousuke Aizen captured you and you were gone for such a long time. I was…afraid, because…if something happened and you didn't come back…I wouldn't be able to tell you…I'm sorry."

"So you broke a hundred rules," Byakuya whispered into his hair, "and faced a hundred dangers just to come and tell me that…Takeshi…"


	4. Please Don't Die

**Chapter 4: Please, Don't Die**

"_Dad?" Takeshi says quietly, "What was it like when Senbonzakura first talked to you?"_

_Apparently I was wrong when I thought that late night guard duty would tire him out. He seems more inclined to talk than sleep…but I find that unusually…pleasant._

"_Senbonzakura…" I say softly, "first spoke to me when I was about your age. It was a short time after my parents died. I was living with my grandfather in the Kuchiki home and Senpai Yoruichi visited often to train with me. I was very different then."_

"_How were you different?" he asks._

"_Losing my parents was difficult. I was sad at first…but then I became angry. It made me quick tempered and impatient. My grandfather tried to help me, but he was a captain and he had to be away often. That's why I understood when you were angry with me for leaving you. I felt angry that my parents were gone, and angry that my grandfather kept having to leave. Like you, I feared he would not return. It was during one of those times while he was away that I heard a voice in my mind. Takeshi…it was like the sun was rising after weeks of only darkness. It was a great comfort to feel that presence, that powerful part of my own soul that was coming to life. But you know how the zanpakuto feels. It's what you felt when yours spoke to you."_

_His voice was just a whisper at first. It was hard to hear," he tells me._

_I nod._

"_Your zanpakuto is easiest to hear when your spirit is quiet."_

"_That must be why I didn't hear it until I was asleep," he concludes._

"_That is most probable," I reply, nodding._

_I hear Takeo stirring in the next room._

"_It is time for you to rest, Takeshi," I tell him, "I shall wake Chisaki to…"_

"_You should let her sleep," he says softly._

"_Why is that? She did participate in your disobedience, Takeshi. She broke the rules as well…"_

"_Well…really, she didn't do anything, Dad. You see, I practically dragged her onto Urufuhane. She objected very strongly…and I didn't tell her where I told the wolf to go," he explains, "Please Dad, Chisaki didn't do anything…It was really me."_

_I nod._

"_Very well, then…off to bed, Son. We shall have to be up early."_

_He scrambles across the bed and settles down next to Chisaki. He glances back at me._

"_Aren't you going to sleep, Dad?" he asks softly._

"_In a bit," I tell him, "Go to sleep. Morning will arrive soon."_

_He yawns and snuggles closer to his sister. I sit for a time, looking out at the stars as Takeo takes over the watch. It is some time before I can fall asleep._

"_Takeshi, Chisaki, come here," I tell the children._

_They move in close, listening. Their eyes tell me that they are not comfortable with the fact that they will be separated from me._

"_This is Aya. She is a member of the Royal Guard. She is going to be your escort on the way back to the Sereitei. She has an order from me for Rikichi to contact Yoruichi to have her come for you. Listen carefully to Aya and do exactly as she tells you. If there is any trouble, she will protect you. If for any reason, you are separated, return to the palace. Find the guards and inform them. Do not, for any reason, come for me, no matter what. I am on a special mission and it would be dangerous for you to come near. Now, do you understand what to do?"_

_They nod, but their faces are pale and they are slow to move away. I watch as the delegation gathers, as the children join Aya in a carriage and they start down the path. Captain Mori touches my arm and leads me inside. Takeo and I are led back into the courtyard. A cloaked figure waits for us._

_"So this is Lord Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan," says a soft feminine voice, "I have heard so much about you. You are said to be the strongest shinigami in the history of your clan."_

_Takeo and I drop onto one knee as is expected in the presence of the royal family. The princess steps forward and lays a hand on my shoulder._

"_The loyalty of the members of your house is legendary, Lord Byakuya," she says softly, "and this is deeply appreciated. You may be pleased to know that my father looks forward to the day when you shall leave the Sereitei to come and serve us here. And I am pleased to have the chance to finally meet you in person. After all, stories are only stories. I value what is real."_

_She reaches for my hand and brings me to my feet. Slowly, she draws back the hood on her cloak. Her eyes strike me first, sea green, gold-centered and full of life. Her long black hair meanders through a traditional golden headpiece and then flows down her back. Her skin looks like porcelain and her lips are full and rosy. She smiles as her hand comes to rest on my face._

"_He is beautiful, isn't he Tamotsu?"_

_Captain Mori nods…a bit reluctantly._

"_The Kuchiki sons are always very handsome. But just as you excel in power over your forebears, so it seems your beauty outshines theirs as well."_

"_Princess Mari," the Royal Guard Captain says, turning her eyes away from me, "it is time for us to leave. Come."_

"_Of course, Tamotsu. My apologies."_

_It is then that I notice Takeo's rapt expression. As we follow the Royal Guard Captain and the princess out of the courtyard, I step close to him._

"_Takeo…remember your place. Do not look her in the eyes and do not speak to her unless she speaks to you first."_

_I study him for a moment and his reiatsu feels different in some inexplicable way._

"_And remove all inappropriate thoughts from your mind. She is royalty and you could be executed for those thoughts alone."_

_I move away before he can respond. We walk to the edge of a grove of cherry trees and Captain Mori stops us._

"_Captain Kuchiki," you will proceed south from here, then eastward to the dimension door. Your path will cause you to arrive in advance of the delegation. When you arrive at the gate, my vice captains will join you. Go now. I will join the main delegation and meet you in the Sereitei."_

"_Farewell, Tamotsu," the princess says softly, her eyes floating up to meet his. _

_An odd expression crosses his features, but is quickly halted._

"_My Lady," he says, bowing his head slightly._

_He turns and flash steps away. Takeo moves out ahead and I walk at the princess's side. She has replaced the hood, but I can still feel the intensity of her eyes._

"_So tell me, Byakuya, tell me about yourself. We have a ways to go and I do not enjoy silence."_

"_What would you have me tell you?" I ask, looking straight ahead._

"_I have heard you have a strong-willed nature and that you give the Kuchiki elders a very difficult time," she says._

_I can feel the smile in her words._

"_I do what I feel is in the best interests of the clan. Some do not agree with my vision."_

"_I think what I have heard paints you as one who follows the rules he must, but rebels wherever there is the slightest opportunity."_

"_I conform to the boundaries I must, but I follow my heart as much as I can within those boundaries. I fail to see how that can be seen as rebellious."_

_She laughs musically._

"_Why Byakuya, you are much like me in this. I think where you and I get into trouble is where we circumvent the rules so that we can step out of bounds without technically breaking the rules. I admire that."_

_She stops and places a hand on my arm. I am very cognizant of the fact that Takeo is now out of sight and we stand alone in a swirl of sakura. She pulls back her hood and steps forward, her eyes flaring brightly with light that sinks down through my own, holding me motionless in front of her. She steps closer. As her lips close on mine, I manage to regain motion and I step back, lowering my eyes. She stops and she is still smiling._

"_I thought you enjoyed breaking the rules, Byakuya," she breathes._

_She is a member of the royal family and to answer her would be suicide, because if I indicate an affinity for rule breaking, she will continue her inappropriate behavior and if I deny it, she will only be encouraged to test me further anyway. One word from this woman and my life is forfeit. This is not a position I usually find myself in._

"_We must move forward if we are to reach the dimension door ahead of the delegation." I say, turning._

_She flash steps so that she is in front of me. Inappropriately close._

"_Forgive me, Lord Byakuya, I must admit to being rather taken with your reputation and your beauty. I overstepped. It's just that to know someone like you attends to my safety, to know my fate rests in your hands, that is a great thing."_

_Her eyes capture mine again._

"_Upon any threat, you will lay your life down to protect mine. To think that such loyalty rests in our hands."_

_Her lips touch mine very lightly._

"_Do not worry, Byakuya, I will try to behave myself from now on."_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Takeo standing in the distance. Something dangerous burns in his eyes._

"_Takeo?"_

_He shakes his head as if to clear it._

"_Sorry, Captain, I just…well, there were confusing signs ahead and I thought you should examine the reiatsu. It seems a bit off."_

"_Much about this place seems off," I say quietly, "Mind the princess, Takeo, but be cautious…of anything dangerous."_

_He looks angry._

"_If anyone should heed those words, I think it should be you…sir," he says, turning away._

"_Come, Takeo," the princess says, smiling, "let Lord Byakuya be about his work. Come and tell me of life in the Sereitei. I have heard of your father, Renji Abarai. Tales of his strength have reached us here. Such an interesting man…not noble, but so…strong!"_

_I flash step away, the spiritual pressure flaring around me. I find the disturbed reiatsu quickly and study the traces with a cautious eye. The reiatsu is masked…and by someone whose skill at doing so exceeds my ability to see through it. I am reminded of the head captain's warning._

"_You have an enemy whose power may exceed your own."_

_He is right. The lowest of the Royal Guardsmen would be a challenge. If indeed this traitor is one of the officers…_

_A sudden chill passes through me. He knows we're here!_

_I flash step back towards Takeo and the princess, reaching ahead with my senses. I cannot sense them, but I move to where they should be. I slide to a stop and look around. They have vanished. _

_I turn just in time to stop a descending sword, tearing Senbonzakura from his sheath and blocking as metal meets metal with a ringing crash. My enemy looses a blinding rush of sword strikes and kido that tell me I am fighting an officer class fighter. I cannot see his face, but his flash step is as fast as mine and sword and kido move at speeds I have never reached in combat before. I move quickly to the peak of my abilities in meeting the attacks. We are moving at such speeds that I cannot release my zanpakuto. I meet his sword strike for strike as we flash through the falling sakura, exchanging kido blasts and beginning to draw blood. I know he won't release his zanpakuto…not until he is certain he has me. I wait for that moment, playing out a defensive battle because I have been left with little other choice. I hear him take a breath and feel the beginning of release. I flash step clear and knowing the futility of loosing my Shikai, I go straight to Ban Kai._

_I realize suddenly that he has stopped his release and a huge kido blast rips through mine, throwing me to the ground. I am on my feet and flash stepping in a heartbeat, but I hear a sword hiss through the air and pass through my midsection. Everything stops for a moment and I look down at the sword buried in my body. I go numb with shock as I realize…The sword is Takeo's. Senbonzakura slips from my hand and I sink to the ground. As my awareness fades, I hear a distorted male voice._

"_Idiot! I told you not to kill him!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Chisaki's head turned toward the grove of cherry trees in the distance. There was something wrong about it. She felt odd pulses of reiatsu, but she couldn't seem to get a good reading on the area. It was almost as though some kind of fog lay over everything. They would be passing close to it soon. It was giving her a very bad feeling inside. She turned to Takeshi, whose eyes were focused in the same direction. But Takeshi usually wasn't as good at sensing reiatsu as Chisaki. The impulses coming their way were very strong. She suddenly remembered something she had heard her father say.

"_If the energy is distorted, there is something there that someone doesn't want you to see."_

And if the ones who made the reiatsu fog thought that the princess was with their group…then what lay in the fog was…

As she turned to tell Aya her suspicions, a large group of darkly dressed fighters broke from behind the fog and closed in on the slow moving caravan.

Chisaki screamed, grabbing onto Takeshi and pointing. Aya gasped.

"Stay in the carriage!" she ordered them, jumping out and drawing her zanpakutou.

The Royal Guardsmen broke into two groups. One group ran forward to engage the fighters, while the other held back, defending the delegation and trying to move them down the trail and out of harms way. As they pulled away, a second group of fighters burst from the trees ahead of the delegation. The guardsmen surrounding the caravan were forced to give ground, bringing the battle in and among the carriages. The twins watched in terror as the fighting surged towards them from the front and from behind.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Takeshi, grabbing his sister's hand, "We can hide in the trees!"

"B-but they came from there!" exclaimed Chisaki.

"Yeah, but they're out here fighting now. Besides…don't you feel it? Dad's in the forest! Come on!"

"But Takeshi, he said not to…"

"We have to go this way anyway!" he insisted, "The other way is too open, with no place to hide!"

They leapt from the carriage and shifted to animal form. Chisaki took to the air, while Takeshi raced along the ground beneath her, twisting and weaving his way through the trees. As they ran, the battle cries from the area of the delegation faded away and the grove seemed more peaceful. Chisaki swooped down and landed on the red wolf's back as Takeshi slowed to a walk.

"We should be close," he said softly.

Their heads turned as they sensed a sudden rise in spiritual pressure and heard the clash of swords and felt the heavy blasts of kido.

"He's in trouble! Come on!" shouted Takeshi.

Chisaki launched from his back and soared into the sky, staying low and whipping around the trees. Soon they spotted two men fighting in the trees ahead of them, moving so fast that they were little more than a blur to the eyes of the approaching twins. Takeshi shifted back to soul reaper form and drew his zanpakuto. Chisaki landed at his side, changing forms and drawing her sword as well.

Ahead of them, they felt power building as the two combatants prepared to release their zanpakuto. All at once, one stopped and flash stepped forward, driving his sword into the other's body. He pulled the sword away and watched as the other swordsman fell. A third man appeared suddenly and said something in a harsh angry voice. Chisaki covered her mouth in shock. The man who appeared was the Royal Guard Captain…and the man lying on the ground was their father. Takeshi saw it as well and inhaled sharply.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!" cried Takeo.

"Mure, Kurotaka!" shouted Chisaki.

A sea of hawks and red wolves exploded from their zanpakutous and swept through the trees toward the men who stood over Byakuya. They turned in surprise and, not knowing what manner of enemy could loose such an attack, they flash stepped away. Chisaki reached out with her senses.

"They are gone," she told Takeshi, "I think they didn't want to be seen."

But Takeshi wasn't listening. He was running to Byakuya, sliding his sword back into its sheath as he ran.

"Dad!" he cried, flash stepping to Byakuya's side and dropping to his knees.

Chisaki tore away her cloak and slipped it beneath his head as the twins turned him onto his back. Tears were running down her face, but she knelt next to her father looking up at Takeshi, desperation in her eyes. Takeshi was staring, as if hypnotized by the deep stain of blood on the front of their father's white Royal Guard uniform and the thin trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Takeshi!" she yelled, forcing him to focus on her, "We have to stop the bleeding! Do you remember how to stop it?"

Takeshi's mind raced, thinking back to the training they had done with Yoruichi, with Renji, and with Byakuya. They hadn't learned how to heal serious wounds, but he knew about stopping minor bleeding. And they had to do something!

"Green…green energy. Green energy is for healing."

Chisaki nodded. She leaned over Byakuya and extended her hands. As the green light flared around them, Takeshi leaned over Byakuya, touching his face and trying to wake him.

"Dad…"he said in a tear-choked voice, "Dad…wake up…Dad, you can't die. You can't die…Please, don't die!"

"Oh…oh, it's not working very well," sobbed Chisaki.

"It doesn't matter. Just keep trying," he said, his eyes still locked on his father's face.

He leaned closer, whispering into Byakuya's ear.

"Wake up. Please wake up."

All at once, Chisaki and Takeshi felt the approach of someone with intense spiritual pressure. Panicked, they pressed close to Byakuya, shielding him with their own bodies and drawing their swords.

"Hold," a soft male voice called to them, "I'm not here to attack you."

Takeshi looked up at the young man who approached. He was tall and black-haired with commanding blue eyes and olive skin. He wasn't a guardsman, but he carried himself like someone important. Chisaki and Takeshi gasped with realization.

"I am Kazuhiko," he said, confirming their suspicions, " I am Princess Mari's brother."


	5. When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide**

"Captain Abarai, the merchants have reached the outer marker," Momo reported.

Renji nodded.

"Okay, stick to the plan. Momo, you take your group north to the place where they are gathering. Kira, you go south. I'll take my group to the reiatsu cage. They'll probably use the ambush first and them call in the others from the north and south."

"Hai, Captain!"

Renji led his group out along the path the merchants were coming in on. He stopped them near the reiatsu cage and organized them around it. Shielded within the rocks and dry brush, they waited as the merchant caravan drew closer and closer. All was quiet. The reiatsu in the area remained low and stable. Renji stared in confusion as the merchant caravan came into sight.

Where are the hollows? Why isn't the cage opening? I sense someone or something powerful inside now, but it isn't opening the cage! What is going on? This makes no sense. Why have this ambush set up if they're not going to use it? Maybe they're going to start with the expected attack and launch this attack later if we get the upper hand. Maybe. Damn! What are these guys up to?"

Renji held his group in position, stopping the caravan briefly to warn the merchants about the hollow waiting ahead. He sent a group of fighters as an advance guard. His concealed group waited until the caravan had passed, until the sound of a hollow attack rose up ahead of them. Renji left a small group behind to monitor the reiatsu cage and moved out to engage the hollow that were now attacking the merchants.

Upon reaching the caravan, Renji quickly realized that the hollows were no challenge for the force of soul reapers they were engaging. He stood at a distance, watching as his squad forced them back again and again. As before, the hollows had the advantage of numbers, but the hollows they were seeing were still lower level. Every time it seemed that the hollows were about to retreat, their numbers swelled and they renewed their attack. Renji let his hand fall to Zabimaru and was about to join the attack when he felt a sudden rise in reiatsu behind him. Turning back, he flash stepped toward the reiatsu cage, drawing Zabimaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prince Kazuhiko leaned over Byakuya, loosening his uniform and opening the front to provide access to the wound. Studying it carefully, he extended his hands and surrounded the fallen captain with green healing light. Chisaki and Takeshi sat beside him, Chisaki holding one of his hands to her face, and Takeshi gently stroking his face and hair, and whispering encouragement.

"So you are Lord Byakuya's children?" the prince asked, glancing up at the twins.

The twins nodded.

"I'm Takeshi and this is Chisaki," the boy told the prince.

Prince Kazuhiko nodded.

"I've heard some interesting tales about the two of you. I understand you not only managed to bypass the dimension door, but also got inside the palace without permission."

"We're really sorry, sir," Chisaki said quickly.

"We just had to find our Dad," Takeshi explained.

Prince Kazuhiko smiled warmly down at them.

"You obviously care a great deal for him. But tell me, how did you manage to come here? What power carried you through the dimension door?"

The twins looked at each other, thinking carefully. They knew Byakuya didn't want them to tell anyone, but they also knew that the noble clans served the royal family.

They were spared from having to answer when Byakuya gave a small sigh and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Dad!" Takeshi gasped, watching as the dark eyes blinked again and struggled to focus.

"Takeshi…" he whispered, "I told you not to…"

Pain flashed in his face and he gasped softly. Chisaki's hand tightened on his and Takeshi leaned close.

"Don't try to talk yet. The prince is still healing you," he whispered.

Byakuya nodded and his body relaxed. He gazed up at the worried faces of the twins and offered them an encouraging smile. He squeezed Chisaki's hand gently and reached up to touch Takeshi's cheek with his other hand.

"Takeshi, don't worry. I'll be fine, now," Byakuya said reassuringly.

"He will recover fully," agreed the prince, "I'm not the best healer in the realm, but I am adequate. It may, however be a few days before the pain fades completely. Unfortunately, you will not be able to focus upon healing. My sister is missing, as is your subordinate. As my sister's chosen protector, it will fall to you to find her."

He looked up quickly as Aya burst into the small clearing, looking around wildly.

"Ah…there you two are!" she exclaimed, "You were supposed to stay in the carriage!"

She spotted Byakuya lying on the ground and her face paled.

"The princess?" she whispered.

Prince Kazuhiko met her eyes reassuringly.

"I can feel her reiatsu. She has not been harmed and as soon as Lord Byakuya has been healed sufficiently, we will see to her safe return. Do not concern yourself, Aya. All will be well. Now, if you will see to the children, I will finish healing Lord Byakuya and we will go along our way."

Aya nodded.

Of course, your highness," she said, bowing.

She smiled at the twins.

"Come now," she said gently, "Your father is in good hands and you will see him again soon. We must return you to the Sereitei."

"But I want to stay with him!" objected Takeshi, "He's hurt and I don't want to leave him!"

"Takeshi," Byakuya said quietly, "You heard the prince. He has said that you are to go with Aya. He is your superior and a member of the royal family. You must obey his commands."

"Peace, Lord Byakuya. The boy is obviously distressed after seeing you injured. He is not being defiant. I think his devotion to you is commendable, as is the courage of these two. It was their Shikai that protected you from further harm after your enemy struck you down."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"The two of you…engaged in battle? That was very reckless. You could have been killed. I warned you to stay with Aya. You must go with her now. Prince Kazuhiko has already told you that I will be fine. It is time for you to return to the Sereitei."

"One moment, Lord Byakuya," said the prince quietly, "Before the two of you leave, I need you to answer the question I asked you before. How did you come through the dimension door?"

The twins turned to look at Byakuya, who nodded to encourage them.

"It is a special ability," explained Takeshi, "It is actually meant to help us cross great distances very quickly. It uses dimension travel, so I asked to see if it was possible to reach this place…and we did!"

"Amazing!" the prince said softly.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he looked back up at the twins.

"Can you use this ability now?" he asked.

"I think we have recovered enough from that first use to use it again," said Takeshi.

The prince nodded, smiling.

"And when you use this ability, are you able to take someone with you?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other uncertainly.

"It is a new ability," Chisaki admitted, "I am not certain."

"I would like you to try this for me," he said, glancing at Byakuya, "As your father said, I am a member of the royal family and your family has long served mine. As that is true, I wish to send the two of you on a very important mission. I am able to see where my sister's reiatsu moves and I need for you to take Lord Byakuya as close to that location as you can. It is a dangerous place, so I won't send you all of the way there, but you can get him near it. When that is done, you must seek out Yoruichi Shihoin and give her a complete report on all that is happening. Then you must stay with her until you receive further orders. Can you do this for me?"

The twins nodded solemnly. The prince smiled at Byakuya, who smiled gratefully in return.

"Now," said the prince, "I must speak privately with Lord Byakuya. Aya, why don't you and the children go down to the brook and collect some fresh water so we can make some tea."

Aya nodded and led the twins away. When they were out of hearing, he turned back to Byakuya, his expression serious.

"I didn't wish to speak of this in front of your children, Byakuya, but things are very serious. I would give you more time to allow your wound to heal, but I fear that Captain Mori will quickly act to seek your death because of the disappearance of my sister. It is the law…as you were charged with her safety…yet our family realizes that you were set up to fail in this assignment. Someone wanted you to face death. Because my sister's fate is still in question, my hands are tied. I cannot protect you from that death sentence if you are captured…and I do not wish for you to die. Therefore, I will help you as much as I am able and hopefully, you will bring my sister safely home."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, "My head captain warned me that this was a dangerous assignment. I knew what I was risking when I accepted the mission. I will find your sister and I will bring her back safely."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya. Now, there is one more thing…the matter of your subordinate. You do realize his zanpakutou is the one that inflicted your wound."

"He wasn't wielding it at the time," Byakuya assured the prince, "The one who struck me down fought at a much higher level than my subordinate could. I imagine it was taken from him when he and the princess were abducted."

"But you realize that your subordinate was set up to look guilty of my sister's abduction. He is likely to face a death sentence as well. To protect his life and your own, you must find my sister."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will find her. You have my word."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya. Now, we really must put things into motion."

Takeshi and Chisaki burst into the clearing suddenly, with Aya close behind and Prince Kazuhiko waved them over.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but it looks as though tea must wait. You two need to get going on your mission. Just one more thing before you go…"

He held his hands cupped in front of him and focused. Slowly,, something appeared in his hands. The twins stared. The prince was now holding two necklaces connected by a silver pendant. On one half was a hawk and on the other half was a wolf. He broke the pendant in half and gave the wolf half to Chisaki and the hawk half to Takeshi.

"Thank you!" said the twins, staring at the lovely pendants

"These are a gift to help you with your royal mission. They are a way for the two of you to find each other if you are ever separated. You just focus on the pendant and it will glow brighter when you get closer."

"Wow!" the twins gasped together.

"You are very kind, arigato," said Byakuya softly.

"I also have a gift for you, Lord Byakuya." said the prince.

He held his hands out as before and focused again. This time, a large golden coin appeared in his hand. On one side was the Kuchiki clan symbol and on the other was a sakura tree.

"This token will allow you to travel immediately to the palace from anywhere in any world. This will help you return quickly once you have found my sister. After that, please store it in the Kuchiki family archive for safekeeping."

"Arigato, your highness," Byakuya said, bowing.

The prince smiled.

"Now, if the two of you will ready your zanpakutous. I want you to take your father to the gates that lead from the Sereitei to the Rukon District. From there, Byakuya will go on to Inuzuri to pursue my sister and you two will return to Yoruichi in the living world."

The twins drew their zanpakutous. The prince approached Byakuya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck in your mission, Lord Byakuya. I hope when we meet again that it will be in better circumstances."

"As do I," Byakuya replied softly, "Arigato…for all you have done for us."

Takeshi and Chisaki drew their zanpakutous. They crossed the swords.

"Urufuhane!"

The prince gasped softly as the winged wolf appeared in the distance and swept in for a landing beside them. The twins climbed onto his back and Byakuya climbed up behind them, his face alive with anticipation. The great wings moved and they launched into the air, flashing away from the prince and Aya faster than thought. It seemed that they were there one moment and gone the next.

On the back of the winged wolf, Byakuya wrapped his arms around the twins and held on tightly as the sky swirled and danced with light around them. The wolf let out a howl and soared swiftly along leaving the three riders breathless with wonder. After a short time, he banked and turned, coming in for a beautiful landing at the gates of the Sereitei. Byakuya climbed down and looked back at the twins.

"Go to the living world as the prince commanded you…and I want you to watch over Yoruichi. Use your powers to protect yourselves and her now. I will come for you when my mission is completed."

They nodded and the winged wolf rose into the air again. Byakuya turned and flash stepped into the Rukon District. It was nearly nightfall and he had to reach Inuzuri quickly if he was going to find the princess. Reaching out with his senses, he found that she was not far ahead of him. He moved at top speed now, feeling that he was close to finding her, close to bringing her back and finishing this mission, so life could go back to normal.

Before he knew it, the streets of Inuzuri were flashing by and he was moving out of town towards the battleground where he had lost his captain and fighting unti so many years before. He sensed that a battle was going on and wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the princess. Her reiatsu was heading right for the battle zone. He raced ahead even faster and soon he was on the battleground itself, spinning and twisting around soul reapers and hollow alike, honing in on that reiatsu he sought. He reached the edge of the battleground and stopped in his tracks, sensing the presence of a reiatsu cage. The princess was almost there! He had to reach it before it closed behind her! He flashed stepped ahead again and saw the princess ahead of him, disappearing into the reiatsu cage. Around the cage, members of Renji's squad were battling hollows and trying to reach the ones passing into the cage. He flashed past them as the cage began to close. Suddenly, the cage pulsated with light and flared brightly. Byakuya tried to stop himself, but it was too late. As the cage exploded, he was thrown backwards, tumbling into someone and thrown to the ground. The force of the impact sent his head spinning and he struggled to remain conscious. The dust slowly began to clear. He was being held in someone's arms and turned over. He heard a sharp gasp of surprise and looked up. Warm brown eyes met his and a hand brushed the tumbled hair away from his face.

"Byakuya," Renji said smiling, "What the hell are you doing here? And why is it that every time I leave you, you get into trouble?"

Byakuya sank into the comfort of Renji's embrace, allowing himself to be lifted and carried back to the cave.


	6. A Night in Inuzuri

**Chapter 6: A Night in Inuzuri**

_"Hold still, Byakuya, you have a broken ankle. You are not going to be on this foot until tomorrow, so don't keep trying to get up."_

"_You don't understand, Renji," I tell him, "You have no idea how much rests on me getting out of here and going to Hueco Mundo to search for the princess."_

"_Princess? You mean, like the royal family princess? Bya, I think you need to bring me up to date on what's happening. It sounds like you've been busy and in all kinds of trouble since I left."_

"_You don't know the half of it, Renji," I tell him, softly._

_How am I going to explain about Takeo?_

"_I received orders from the head captain to go to the royal palace to act as escort for the Princess Mari."_

"_Don't they use Royal Guard for that, Byakuya?" Renji asks._

"_Usually, yes," I tell him, "but there is a traitor amongst them, so it fell to me to escort the princess from the palace to the Sereitei. I went to the palace with Takeo."_

"_Takeo? Why not Rikichi?"_

"_The head captain ordered Rikichi to guard our path back into the Sereitei and he suggested I take Takeo with me to watch my back. We were taken to the palace and given rooms…and then the twins appeared out of nowhere in my room."_

"_Wait…come again? Twins…You mean our twins?" he asks, dismayed._

"_Yes…Takeshi and Chisaki. Apparently, they connected with their zanpakuto and learned their names and Shikai. They also found that when they cross their swords and call it, they can summon a winged wolf that uses dimensional travel to cover long distances at high speeds."_

"_Are you sure you're not still light-headed, Bya? This just sounds…unbelievable! But even if it is true…why would the kids go there?" he asks._

"_Takeshi was angry with me before I left, because I was called to a captain's meeting when I was supposed to go swimming with them. He lost his temper and said he hated me…then he flash stepped away. Because I had to leave immediately, we left things badly. Takeshi was even more upset because the head captain did not allow me to return to say good-bye before I was sent on my mission, so he felt guilty."_

"_So after you left is when they got their Shikai?" he asks._

"_Yes…and this special ability. They used the winged wolf to come to me…and Takeshi apologized for what he said to me. The next day, I sent the children with the delegation going to the Sereitei. Takeo and I met with the princess and took another road to reach the Serietei. Unfortunately, we were attacked and Takeo and the princess were taken."_

"_Takeo, too? So that's why you're chasing through Inuzuri…"_

"_Yes," I agree, "Renji, Takeo and I will be executed if the princess is not returned safely!"_

"_What?! Byakuya…what the…Why?" he stammers._

"_It is the law. We were given the task of escorting and protecting her and we failed. Additionally, Takeo disappeared with her and his zanpakuto was used to injure me. So now he is wanted for abducting the princess."_

"_Takeo would never do that!" exclaims Renji, "Never!"_

"_I am aware of that. That is why I must continue my search for the princess. The Royal Guard will, most likely be after me…and Takeo. All I can do is to evade them and try to find the princess and Takeo."_

"_Damn…now you and my kid are in trouble!" he fumes._

"_Renji, I'm sorry. The head captain was the one who wanted me to take Takeo…but I could have insisted on Rikichi if I'd…"_

"_Hey! Don't do that. Don't start in on yourself about this. Takeo is a strong kid. He'll be okay. And you and I will find both of them! But for tonight, you have to rest, Byakuya. You are too injured to take off after them. Look, the hollow attack on the merchant train is over. I sent my squad back to the Serietei. Tomorrow, you and I are going to go after the princess and Takeo."_

_He leans over me, pulling away the top of my Royal Guard uniform. _

"_What…Bya, what the hell is this wound? Is this the wound from Takeo's zanpakuto?" he asks, alarmed, "This is serious!"_

"_Prince Kazuhiko was kind enough to partially heal it before I left, but because I'm under threat of a death sentence, I wasn't able to remain at the palace for healing."_

"_Damn! Do you know how bad this is? I'm surprised you stayed on your feet as long as you did!"_

_He peels away the rest of my clothes and searches from head to toe for any other injuries. Healing light flares around me and drowsiness begins to take over. I gaze up at Renji through glazed eyes as he continues healing the abdominal wound and then my broken ankle._

"_Byakuya," Renji says quietly, "where are Takeshi and Chisaki now?"_

"_Back in the living world with Yoruichi," I tell him, "Hopefully, they'll stay there this time."_

_He nods._

"_That's the last time I'm leaving you with the kids," he says, chuckling softly, "You just let them walk all over you…let them take off for the far reaches of the universe!"_

_The overload of healing energy is making my mind hazy. _

"_Renji…I'm…sorry," I say, trying to bring his face into focus._

"_Shut up, will you. It isn't your fault. Just…try to get some rest, Byakuya."_

"_Renji…"_

_His face comes closer and I know he's still talking to me, but my mind can't make sense of it anymore. All of a sudden, I'm taken back in time. I remember lying on my back in this very place, with Renji leaning over me…speaking words that made no sense. It brings a smile to my lips. I reach up past the warm hands that are touching my face and I release the tie in his hair. Waves of red fall around his face. I bury my hands in that silken redness, forcing his name from my senseless lips._

"_Renji…"_

_It sounds surprisingly lucid considering the state I'm in._

_He's smiling and when I pull his face down, he brings his lips to close warmly over mine._

"_Sleep, now, Bya."_

_He starts to turn away, but I tighten my grip on his face and bring it back to mine, capturing his lips hungrily and curling my fingers into his hair. His eyes meet mine and I watch them ignite as I thrust my tongue into his mouth and tease his gently. He pulls away reluctantly._

"_You don't listen to a word I say! No wonder our kids run wild and do what they want. It's all your fault!" he whispers affectionately._

_He pulls back so he is kneeling next to me and I sit up, turning toward him and pulling him into another warm, wet kiss. I move forward taking hold of his haori and sliding it down his back. I release the tie at his waist and he slips out of his shihakushou. His eyes have gone hazy now and they take on a feral shine that tells me I've awakened his passion. Kami, I love to see him like this…trying to hold back, to resist, but drawn to me like a moth to a flame. There is nothing, no power in the heavens or on the earth like the power of love that exists between us. He moves closer, devouring my body with his eyes. _

"_You're determined to do this, aren't you?" he whispers, "You don't give a damn that you're hurt and half dead from exhaustion…or that if we're found, you could be executed. None of that matters to you, does it?"_

_I lean closer and nuzzle his throat, breathing warmly into his ear. There is only one moment more of enticing resistance, then he sighs and leans into me._

"_Damn, Byakuya, I never knew anyone so stubborn…"_

_His mouth finds mine and claims it, gently at first, but with increasing intensity. His arms close around me, pulling me closer. I move again opening my thighs and wrapping my legs loosely around him. He shivers softly at the heated contact and moans lightly into my ear as my arms encircle him. I brush my cheek softly against his, then bury my face in the tanned skin of his throat, tasting it lazily with my tongue, then sucking gently. A tremor moves through him and his hands tighten on my body as he slowly gives himself over to passion._

"_Byakuya…" he whispers, "I missed you…"_

_He spends one more long moment looking into my eyes, the desire heating the air around us, our reiatsu flaring and joining, then he grips me tightly and presses forward, bringing me down onto my back and letting his body warm the length of mine. His mouth descends on mine more roughly now, less controlled as his tongue curls commandingly around mine, tasting the sweet depths, then stroking it heavily, his half-lidded eyes holding mine, sinking down inside them, forcing their surrender and bringing the light upward and out of them. It's only here I can relinquish all of my tight controls, open my heart, and let myself come undone. I feel myself falling and he catches me, holding me suspended in the safety of those unyielding arms._

"_Renji…"_

_I release his name in a trembling sigh and I see the impact, the shiver that passes through him, the moan that rises up from inside him. His brown eyes have gone fierce with want, his body taut with desire._

_I trace the black lines of his face and throat with calm fingertips, teasing him with feathery kisses. He pauses for a last breathless moment, then unleashes the fury of the creature I've brought to life._

_His weight comes down on me and the fingers of one hand join mine. They bring my hand to lips that brush the pale sensitive skin with light temptations, while his other hand sinks into my hair, forcing my head back, exposing the white skin of my throat. His mouth opens and sharp teeth, full lips and a skillful tongue assault the area, sending chills through me and bringing my hips driving up wantonly into his. His body tightens and presses harder into mine. Red hair teases my face and shoulders. _

_I run my fingernails lightly down the length of his back, then catch his hips and pull them deeper into mine, writhing against him and releasing his name again in a breathless whisper. _

_His tongue traces my lips, then plunges down between them to taste the pleasant depths again. He draws back for a moment, bringing a hand down to steady my hip, then teases his way into me, nipping gently at my throat and curling his arms around to pull me more tightly to him._

_His fingers dig into my shoulders. His hips move forward and back in heavy, deep thrusts that chase the breath from my body and leave me mind fogged and weightless in his arms. I move with him, but my mind refuses to focus and everything retreats in a beautiful flash of blinding light and heat. Pleasure overtakes me and forces his name yet again from my trembling lips. My body moves heedless of thought, shaking with life and shuddering with release. His hands tighten painfully on my skin and he moans and pants harshly against my throat, pulsing madly with intense heat that surrounds me, passes into me and sends me spinning into the abyss. Nothing exists for me anymore, but the feel of his heart racing softly against my skin, his breath warming my throat, and the fierce weight of those beautiful brown eyes that watch lovingly even as everything around me is finally swept away._

"_Idiot…" I hear him whisper, his voice distant, just barely audible in the haze around me, "you're bleeding again. I told you this wasn't a good idea. Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

_I can't speak, but my hand finds one of his and curls around it._

"_Will you please try to sleep now?"_

_Healing light flares around me again and I sink into it, letting it wrap around me and carry me off into oblivion._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Takeo shook his head softly trying to escape the grip of confusion that had surrounded him ever since they had left the spirit king's realm. He just couldn't make himself believe what they were telling him…but he had seen it…He had seen his captain kiss the princess. He had seen him fighting the Royal Guardsman. He had seen it and still his mind refused to accept it. Princess Mari smiled sympathetically.

"I am sorry, Takeo," she said softly, "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but realize that the madness that has taken hold of your captain is not his fault. And as I told you, if we can get him to follow us back to the Kuchiki home, there is a cure for this secreted in the archive. He can be cured of this."

"But how will you force him to open the way to the archive?" Takeo asked worriedly, "He has to be the one…so how will you…?"

"Takeo, don't worry," she said, placing gentle hands on his face, "Leave all of this to me. Trust me. Your captain will listen to us. We will convince him to do as we say. Rest now."

Her eyes were locked on his and he felt dizziness wash over him. He struggled to stay lucid, but his mind refused to clear and he found himself drifting off again. Why was he so tired? And why did this confusion refuse to release its hold on him?

The princess caught Takeo as he fell back and eased him to the ground. She sat for a moment, thinking, then rose and approached the Royal Guard vice captains who watched the desert for any sign of pursuit.

"Jun? Ken?" she said quietly.

The vice captains looked back at her in askance.

"How is the boy?" Jun asked softly, "Is he still in shock?"

The princess nodded.

"He saw his own captain turn against us and attack us. How would either of you be in his situation?"

Jun nodded and turned back to study the deadness of the desert.

"But you say this madness that has affected Lord Byakuya has a cure?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied, "hidden in the Kuchiki family archive…if we can just get to it and convince him to open it."

Jun looked back at her, his eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Just realize," he said softly, "if he endangers you, we will have to kill him. You do know that. As much as I understand the connection between the royal family and the Kuchiki nobles, it is not reason enough to let you come to harm."

The princess nodded.

"I understand."

She turned away and walked to her tent, slipping silently inside and drawing the flap shut. As she turned, arms wrapped around her and warm lips gently assaulted her throat. She smiled.

"How did you get in here without being seen?" she whispered.

"I have my ways," the Royal Guard captain whispered back, "So, you have the three of them under your power now?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "They are convinced that Lord Byakuya has been afflicted with a madness only curable by a remedy locked away in the Kuchiki family archive. They believe that is why we are leading him back to the Kuchiki home."

"All of this running around wouldn't have been necessary if Jun and Ken hadn't started to get suspicious. Byakuya was going to take you to the archive for your protection. If they hadn't followed you and seen you kiss the captain, none of this would have had to happen at all. As it is, this is getting too complicated."

"I am sorry for that. I was trying to gain control of Byakuya's mind, but he was resistant…and then Takeo saw us kiss. I had to do something…so I overpowered his mind instead and he helped me to convince Jun and Ken that Byakuya was afflicted with madness. It's just lucky that Byakuya wasn't killed in the confusion of things. We do need him."

"Yes, he is the key to all of this, isn't he? I wonder when he'll realize…"

"Oh that's easy," replied the princess, "Once he and I enter the archive together, all of the confusion will disappear and he will know his part in all of this. He will know it and there will be nothing he can do about it. But we have to be careful. if your vice captains grow suspicious again or if Byakuya is actually killed, this will not work."

"Well, in either case, we can still cover ourselves and shift the blame. We have a way out if we need it."

"We won't need it," the princess said softly, "For too long, my father and brother have undervalued and underestimated me…and now I'm going to make them pay for that. They are going to die…and their trusted Lord Byakuya will be the one to kill them! We just need the Omoi Oujou Talisman."

"What makes you so sure it is in the Kuchiki family archive?"

"The records from the last attempt on my father's life. The talisman was taken there because the Kuchikis are considered the most trusted of the four great noble families. They were the only ones my father would trust to guard it. It is there, Tamotsu."

"Hmm…With his power and the power of the talisman, he will be able to kill them…but, Mari, it all rests on controlling him. And you weren't able to control his mind. What will you do?"

The princess smiled.

"That is simple. Lord Byakuya has a weakness…" she said, looking back at Takeo, "and I intend to make the most of it. When I'm finished with him, there won't be any need to control his mind."

"What…this boy?"

The princess laughed sarcastically.

"His family, Tamotsu. This boy is just the beginning. He is just the one who will put everything in motion."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikichi's heart pounded madly as he entered the head captain's office. He knew the summons must have something to do with the disappearance of the captain, the third seat, and the princess, but he wasn't sure how it all fit together. He cleared his throat softly and bowed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I have grave news," the head captain said softly, "Word has just come from the Royal Guard…Captain Kuchiki and Takeo Abarai have been charged with abducting the princess."

"What?" Rikichi gasped, wide eyed, "Head Captain, they would never…"

"Silence…I don't wish to believe it either…but what we believe does not affect the royal order, Vice Captain! You are to apprehend Captain Kuchiki and Takeo Abarai and they are to be given into the custody of the Royal Guard. Those are the orders. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Head Captain…I understand."

Rikichi turned and left the office in a fog. He started toward the 6th Division office, his mind whirling. His thoughts were scattered when a pair of arms wrapped around him and soft black hair tickled his face.

"Hotaru…"

"Where are you going?" she asked, smiling, "You walked right past me without…Rikichi? Are you okay?

He shook his head.

"What is it? Is it my cousin?" she asked, worry entering her dark eyes.

"Yes…Hotaru, Captain Kuchiki and Takeo have been accused of abducting the spirit king's daughter!"


	7. If Not for Our Mistakes

**Chapter 7: If Not For Our Mistakes**

Sousuke Aizen was more than a little mystified. His day had begun in a very odd fashion and it was only getting more unusual.

"You say that the reiatsu cage contained Royal Guard and the spirit king's daughter?"

"Yes," the Arrancar reported, "The Royal Guard were in the reiatsu cage and the princess entered it with a soul reaper. They were pursued by Captain Kuchiki of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Once they were inside, they opened a path into Hueco Mundo, then detonated the cage."

"Interesting behavior on all parts, it seems…Why were Royal Guardsmen and the princess fleeing from Byakuya? And why flee into Hueco Mundo? This is very odd. Thank you…You may go."

The Arrancar bowed and left the room. Aizen rested his chin on his hand and thought carefully. Byakuya was pursuing the princess and the princess and her guards were passing through Hueco Mundo…on the way to…

"If they wanted to return home, they certainly could…using safer paths. Why this way? And why would Byakuya ever…?"

Then a very odd thought struck him. He left the main hall and entered his personal library, studying the books carefully. He searched until his eye fell on a small black book that bore the spirit king's personal insignia intertwined with the Kuchiki clan symbol. He had found it quite by accident while planning his own overthrow of the spirit king. Of course he had considered it as one path, but he had been unable to locate the items necessary to complete this particular ritual.

"But Byakuya would never…" he whispered, "ah…but she might…if she could enter the archive…"

He released his breath in a hiss. There was no way to be sure if this was truly the plan in play…except to intercept one of the involved parties.

"Byakuya is likely to follow her, so it should be easy enough to follow him…at least as long as they're here…" he muttered.

He slipped the book into his pocket and left the fortress, turning and flash stepping in the direction of the ruins of the reiatsu cage.

Byakuya moved slowly down the trail to the river, working to loosen the tightness in his ankle. The healing had been sufficient to reduce the pain, mend the break, and stop the swelling, but there was still residual stiffness and discomfort in the joint that had to be worked out. Walking was good for it, as would be the icy coldness of the river. He reached the edge of the river and removed his clothes, wading in up to his waist. Moving around in the water, he found a partially submerged rock and eased himself onto it, leaning back and moving his foot in slow circles under the water.

"How does it feel?" Renji asked from somewhere behind him.

"Better," Byakuya replied, lifting it out of the water to study it briefly, "It seems that you haven't lost your touch, Captain Abarai."

"What's with the formality? You still hopped up on healing energy?"

Byakuya chuckled softly.

"No…it was a gesture of respect," he replied, blinking slowly.

"Not for my healing abilities?" Renji asked, grinning.

"No," Byakuya said, looking up at him, "for your other talents."

Renji slipped out of his clothes and waded out to join Byakuya on the submerged rock.

"Other talents, huh? You want to be more specific?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the noble from behind.

Byakuya leaned back, resting his back against Renji's warm chest and letting his head rest on his strong shoulder.

"I meant it in regards to the successful completion of your first official mission. Was I somehow…misunderstood?" Byakuya sighed, sinking further into the redhead's embrace.

"No," said Renji, pulling black hair away from the side of the noble's neck and letting his lips brush against his skin before nipping gently at the exposed earlobe, "I think I understood you perfectly."

"Did you?" breathed Byakuya, closing his eyes, "That's good. I hate being misunderstood."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Renji?"

"Mhmm…" Renji sighed lazily.

"I have something to ask you."

Renji nuzzled his cheek and Byakuya turned to observe him with a dark, half-opened eye.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know we haven't talked about this for awhile, but I was wondering…if…"

Renji sat forward and Byakuya turned to face him. Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"You were wondering?" Renji queried, catching his chin and bringing the noble's eyes to meet his.

"Well…the twins are older now. And while I know I haven't by any means been a perfect parent…I wondered if, at some point, we might continue to expand our family."

Renji gazed into Byakuya's dark eyes and couldn't speak for a moment as he encountered a vulnerability he hadn't seen in a very long time. He realized suddenly that this must really be important to him. He considered Byakuya's question, thinking back over the prior nine years and how the twins had changed their lives, in ways both difficult and wonderful. Kids were a big responsibility and, as Byakuya said, they weren't perfect parents, but they had an incredibly happy life. Another child…another challenge, another joy.

"Renji?" Byakuya said, uncertainty in those beautiful eyes.

Renji blinked and found himself smiling and pulling Byakuya close.

"Byakuya, I love you…and I love our twins. If you want to have more children, then I'm all for it."

The expression this brought to Byakuya's face made Renji catch his breath. His eyes shone with happiness and reflected the smile that lit his face. It was an expression that rarely graced the noble's face…and Renji might be the only soul to ever have seen it. Entranced by the beauty of it, Renji sank slowly down onto his back, moving Byakuya so that he straddled Renji's body. The current rushed through the redhead's unbound hair, making it swirl around his shoulders and upper body. Still with that stunning, happy smile, Byakuya leaned forward onto his hands and stared down at Renji with deep gratitude in his eyes.

"Arigato, Renji," he whispered, his voice barely audible above the sound of the rushing river, "I love you, too."

Byakuya lowered himself and captured Renji's lips in a light, gentle kiss. They savored it together for a moment before meeting again open mouthed for another deeper, more lingering kiss. Byakuya thrust his hips deeply into Renji's, teasing him until the redhead's hips bucked upward, begging for heavier contact.

His head tilted back, exposing the tattooed throat and Byakuya dived onto it hungrily, tasting tanned skin and black lines with an eager tongue and brushes of soft lips. Renji dragged him upward for a deep open-mouthed kiss, then released him and watched breathlessly as the noble sank down onto him, lifting his upper body away and tossing his head, sending a splash of water down his back. He gasped softly at the shock of cold water, then captured the Renji's eyes and, watching them closely, started to move.

Renji stared as the noble shook the water out of his hair, sending a shower of droplets flying all around them. His back arched and his hips rose up to meet Byakuya's as the noble brought his body down on Renji's, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Byakuya's eyes drifted closed and his head bowed, sending strands of wet black hair dancing onto Renji's chest and causing delicious shivers to pass through the redhead. The noble's body shook and he gasped and panted with pleasure. His body tightened around Renji's as he climaxed, causing the redhead to climax as well. Sighing with pleasure, Renji pulled Byakuya down and brought their mouths together again in a last deep kiss, and Byakuya let his body rest on Renji's, the water still rushing madly around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're still favoring that ankle," Renji commented, "If not for Takeo and the princess, I'd insist we stay here longer…"

"Renji," Byakuya said, studying the remains of the reiatsu cage, "I told you, I'm fine. Besides, I have the Royal Guard out here looking for me…I might even be pursued by the 13 Court Guard Squads. You may eventually be ordered to join in the hunt."

"Don't say that," Renji said, looking worried, "I don't want to think about defying the head captain…not so soon after becoming captain."

"Don't worry Renji," Byakuya said, flash stepping and whispering in his ear, "I do it all the time."

Renji laughed.

"Well, maybe you don't give a damn if they kill you, but I don't have a death wish."

"Then perhaps you should avoid hell butterflies for awhile," Byakuya suggested, half seriously, "I would suggest referring them to your vice captains until further notice."

"Hey…good idea."

"I was kidding, Renji. They'll catch on faster than you think. Just…try not to think about that right now."

"You sense anything?" Renji asked, studying the ruins.

"Yes, actually," Byakuya replied, staring at the rubble on the ground, "There is reiatsu from the princess, from Takeo…and…and…Renji, look at this."

Renji moved closer and focused. He shook his head.

"High level…and there were two. Renji, there were Royal Guardsmen in the Reiatsu cage!"

"What do you mean? How could that be?" Renji asked, leaning closer.

"I know this reiatsu, Renji…this is from the vice captains I met! They must be the traitors! It looks as though one was waiting in the cage and one was with the princess. There wasn't one traitor, there were two! It also looks as though they broke through to Hueco Mundo before this thing blew up. We need to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Byakuya…could this mean that Aizen is involved?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I think that most likely. Who else could corrupt Royal Guardsmen? Most of the guardsmen are former captains. They are too strong to be taken in by anyone but other captain level opponents."

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at the pass behind them.

"Get out of sight…no wait, it's Rikichi."

The youth flash stepped toward them ahead of a group of Squad Six soul reapers. He stopped short as he spotted Renji and Byakuya ahead of him. Byakuya read his expression and stepped back warningly. Rikichi and the Squad Six members stopped, staring at him.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked Rikichi, already suspecting the answer.

"Sir…I'm sorry, but the head captain has ordered us to arrest you and return you to the Sereitei."

"Why?" said Renji, "What has he done?"

"Captain Kuchiki is wanted for assisting in the abduction of the spirit king's daughter."

"What?" Renji said, a look of shock on his face, "Byakuya, is he right? Did you…"

"It seems no one really cares about the truth of this," Byakuya stated calmly, "but I will not feel obligated to stay and be falsely accused."

Kido spells flashed around him and Byakuya flash stepped away.

"Go after him!" Rikichi shouted.

The soul reapers started forward.

"Wait!" Renji yelled, "Let me, Rikichi. Let me bring him in. Just…I know how to get him to come back without a fight. Let me do this…please."

Rikichi studied him carefully for a moment, then nodded.

"All right, then. If you are sure you can get him to come back. I'll take my group and report back to the head captain…but, Renji, he might send us back here."

"That's okay, Rikichi. You do whatever he tells you to do after this. Just let me be the one to go after Byakuya. I want to make sure he is apprehended without anyone getting hurt."

He turned and flash stepped in the direction Byakuya had gone. Rikichi looked after him, worry in his features.

"I hope you two know what you're doing…" he whispered softly.

"That was quick thinking," Byakuya commented when Renji caught up with him, "but you do know that Rikichi wasn't fooled for a moment."

"Of course I know that, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for helping us get away. Also, this means that the head captain will assume I'm helping to search for you and he won't actually order me to apprehend you."

Byakuya nodded, turning to study the desert they had entered. He reached out with his senses and pointed to the east.

"They're heading that way," he told Renji.

They turned and flash stepped in the direction Byakuya had indicated. They hadn't gone far when, suddenly, Byakuya slid to a stop and pulled Renji down behind a large boulder. Byakuya put a finger to his lips.

"Just on the other side of this," he breathed.

Renji peeked carefully around and saw the Royal Guardsmen watching in the distance.

"What do we do?" Renji asked softly.

"Takeo is on the ground, just out of their line of sight. The princess is alone in the center tent. I'll distract them…You grab Takeo and I'll get the princess. Go…wait over there for my distraction."

Renji disappeared into the desert.

Byakuya fired a kido blast away from the area they needed to reach. The reaction was instantaneous. Both guardsmen turned to look in the direction of the disturbance and Byakuya and Renji flash stepped into the camp. Renji grabbed Takeo and flash stepped away as the boy came awake, gasping in surprise. Byakuya flash stepped to the princess's tent and burst inside. Princess Mari, gasped in surprise at seeing him, then smiled.

"So you have come to rescue me, have you?" she smiled, "And about time, too, Lord Byakuya. Your help is appreciated. Bakudo #61, Rikojokoro!"

Byakuya flash stepped away, staring.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

She smiled more widely.

"I'm capturing you…" she said, sending another binding spell in his direction.

Byakuya flash stepped out of the tent and nearly ran into the returning guardsmen. They drew their zanpakutous and advanced on him.

"Stop where you are, Lord Byakuya!" called Jun, "You are under arrest for attempting to abduct the princess!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya said angrily, "You are the ones who took her!"

Byakuya saw Renji and Takeo standing in the distance. Takeo burst free of Renji and ran forward.

"No, Captain, you were the one who kissed the princess and tried to take her away! We've just been trying to escape you!"

Renji's eyes widened and he looked from Byakuya to Takeo and back again. The guardsmen stood watching and the princess stepped calmly out of her tent.

"The boy is right, Captain Abarai. Lord Byakuya is the one who attempted to abduct me. We have tried many different ways to evade him, but he keeps finding us. It was desperation that brought us to Hueco Mundo, but we can't even escape him here!"

"That's not true," Byakuya insisted, "I was attacked and Takeo and the princess disappeared…"

The princess stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Byakuya.

"I know you are confused, Lord Byakuya. I imagine someone must have affected your mind somehow for you to betray my family this way," she said solemnly, "But we cannot allow you to keep chasing us. You are under arrest. Put down your weapon."

"Byakuya would never…" Renji began.

"Dad…I saw him kiss her…I saw. I saw him attack the other guardsmen. I'm sorry, but…I know what I saw!" Takeo said sadly.

Renji looked from him to Byakuya and back again. Byakuya's eyes were widened with surprise and he had gone silent.

"Byakuya," Renji said uncertainly, "Why are they saying this? What's happening?"

"I don't know…" Byakuya said quietly, "but obviously one of us is mistaken or lying, Renji. You have to decide what you believe. I will not lie to you. The princess kissed me. I was not able to avoid this. But I did not attack the guardsmen. I was attacked…and you saw that I was injured by Takeo's zanpakutou.

Takeo's face fell and tears came to his eyes.

"I'm…I'm…sorry, Captain Kuchiki," he said, nearly sobbing, "I didn't mean to…I didn't want to, but I had to stop you!"

"Can't you see," the princess said gently to Renji, "Lord Byakuya's mind has somehow been affected. Your son was very distressed that he had to injure his own captain with his zanpakutou."

"But Byakuya said that…"

"I know," Takeo said softly, "He doesn't seem to know what he's done."

Byakuya stared as Renji's eyes desperately sought his.

"Byakuya…what…?"

"Bakudo #61, Rikojokro!" a male voice cried.

Everyone turned in surprise as the Captain of the Royal Guard stepped forward. The six rod prison of light surrounded a surprised Byakuya as the others looked on in amazement.

"Thank goodness," sighed the captain, "Now we can end this ridiculous affair!"

A moment later, the area around them was rocked with a powerful explosion that seemed to center right where Byakuya stood bound. Sand and rock shot wildly in all directions, forcing everyone to dive for cover. When the dust cleared, they were shocked to find that Byakuya had simply disappeared.

Sousuke Aizen flash stepped back across the desert toward his fortress, with Byakuya's unconscious body slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Byakuya," he said softly, "but you were in trouble anyway. It's probably better this way."

The desert spun by and a short time later, he entered the fortress through the double doors and walked slowly across the black stone floor to the grand staircase. He carried Byakuya up the stairs and into his bedroom. Laying him down on the end of bed, he removed the torn and bloodstained Royal Guard uniform.

He inhaled sharply as his eyes fell on Byakuya's bandaged abdomen.

"You have been in trouble again, I see. You seem to be in the habit of finding trouble almost constantly, Bya. Let's see if I can't do something helpful."

He removed the bandages and studied the wound. Seeing that it was healing well, he cleaned the wound and carefully replaced the bandages. Pulling him upward, Aizen slipped a soft red kimono around him, tying it gently at the waist. He then pulled the covers back and picked up the unconscious noble, placing him gently in bed and pulling the blanket into place. He moved across the room and changed into his night clothes, turning to watch the noble as he slept. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Byakuya.

"Don't worry," he said, studying Byakuya's face in the fading light, "You're not a prisoner…This is just for tonight. But to keep you from killing me when you find yourself here, I must make sure I wake first."

He placed a hand on Byakuya's forehead and focused his energy, sending the noble into a deeper sleep.

"Rest, Byakuya. Their plans can't go forward without you…and once you leave here, I doubt you will have much time for sleeping. You are safe, for now."

He slipped into bed next to the noble, pulling him close and sighing softly at the feel of the warm, familiar reiatsu he had missed ever since letting Byakuya go.


End file.
